Biotic Uzumaki
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this fic as it's set after Mass Effect 3 with the Mass Relays being destroyed due to Sheppard's choice so don't expect any of the ME game cast to appear.

 **{Line Break}**

5 year old Natsumi Uzumaki sobbed as the softly in pain as the Shinobi that had attacked her threw her into a sack before he took her with him leaving through a gate and checking himself out for a mission he had picked up with the chuunin at the gate not even bothering with the sack when they was told by the Shinobi that he was going to 'dispose of the demon away from Konoha so that it won't be able to find it's way back nor use it's demon magic on the Hokage anymore' before he left with Natsumi in the sack slung over his shoulders.

3 days that's how long it took the Shinobi to find a place to toss the young Uzumaki but not before he stabbed her in hopes of the girl ether bleeding out or the blood attracting wild animals before tossing the sack with Natsumi in it into the deep cavern before he took off at his top speed to make up for the time he lost with the little but worth it detour to 'dispose of the demon' all the while in the deep cavern Natsumi whimpered as she shakily pulled the kunai out of her side where she had been stabbed in out and used it to cut the sack open before she started to stumble through the cavern trying to find a way out.

Natsumi was in pain and feeling light headed from the blood lose normally the wound would've healed by now but the kunai had been dipped in a poison meant to hinder a Jinchuuriki's healing not that she knew that as the only thing on her mind was why she still hurt and why was she hurt, Natsumi was a smart 5 year old but she was still just that a 5 year old and so still tied up in her thoughts she never noticed the cold stone cavern floor transfer to cold metal hallways nor did she noticed herself collapsing against the wall her blood triggering the V.I that then used a security bot to take the injured girl to the med bay where it began scanning the girl where upon finding the dangerously high amount of blood lose began a blood transfusion that sadly the ship didn't have human blood stored but the closest possible being Asari due to the ship being an Asari scout ship that whose crew was fleeing the Reapers before the shockwave from the mass relay being destroyed forced the ship into a crash landing that had critically injured the few Asari crew onboard, all that had been 10 years ago with only the V.I left once the crew died from their injuries.

Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune snarled as his kit was injured with that blasted poison that stopped him from healing her and he began to panic when the girl passed out from blood lost and was beginning to think of some very desperate ideas to save her when he felt foreign but almost human blood entering his kit causing him to blink as he started to analyse the blood causing him to smirk as not only would this new blood help him save him kit but he could make use of some of the traits in it to not only improve his kit but give her a blood line based around the race whose blood she was being given and so he set out to working on healing his kit and improving her body and mind for her new blood line.

The V.I of the Asari scout ship Radiant Light was confused as while not best the transfusion of Asari blood should've just helped the human child until her body produced enough blood on it's own to survive after it had gotten the strange poison that was preventing healing removed yet now the medical bay's sensors had detected the child undergoing some sort of metamorphoses, it's latest scan had detected the girls DNA altering itself to add parts of the Asari genome related to their aging, Biotics, physical build minus the skin tones and head crests and mental abilities, making the A.I predict that there was a 90% chance of the human girl becoming the 1st recorded Asari like human it kept recording the data it was collecting as the human girl added all the better parts of the Asari Genome into her DNA making the A.I wonder if it had crashed not on a earth colony but a whole new branch of humanity before it could do anything else the V.I picked up a spike of energy as parts of the Asari Genome in the girl seemed to be evolved and improved right before it's sensors as it predicted the girl being twice as smart as any known Asari along with living maybe double or triple as long as an Asari would.

Kurama smirked as he looked over his Kit's new DNA layout and boosting the aging part of the kits new DNA with her Uzumaki longevity gave it a great boost though a by product of the boost being the kit's mind being better then it was before though it was amused by the race the blood had come from in being able to have children without the need for sex.

When Natsumi woke up she felt strange more so when her mind started to put things together at lot faster then before as she looked around the strange room and let out a surprised EEP! When a glowing screen turned on near her with instruction in a very strange dialect that she had to read a few times before she understood what it was being said on the screen before putting the strange little device that was so thin Natsumi almost thought it was just a small plastic arm band before the glowing orange of the Omni tool as the screen called it came into being around her arm and hand scaring the girl and setting off the girls new biotics scaring the girl even more before calming music started to play in the room calming the girl down enough for instructions to be sent to the screen new the bed she was on to show her how to work the Omni tool before she started being put through the Asari education system that the V.I had stored on the many servers in the cargo hold of the scout ship when it's crew tried to save all they could of their culture so that the Reapers couldn't wipe them out from history like they had done who knows how many times in the past.

 **{Line Break}**

 _Radiant Light: Natsumi age: 16_

Natsumi stretched having finished the Asari education path she had picked out along with the Asari commando training she chose to undergo so that she could defend herself and over the past 10 years she had filled out nicely due to her training giving her a figure most women would kill for, another thing that had happened over the past 10 years was Natsumi learning about Kurama being sealed into her with her coming to see the 9 tailed Kitsune as her father as he trained her in what he had known her mother to do, Natsumi had been upset to learn that her mother had died during the attack from the uchiha forcefully removing him from her mother Kushina and then forcing him into a blood rage to attack Konoha, Natsumi and also all but disowned her idiot of a birth father for being so naive as to think that declaring her the holder of the Bijuu that had just attacked would make her seen as a hero instead of scored she also gained a hatred for the third Hokage for telling the Konoha Civilian council her status only for them to spread the lie that she was Kurama forced into human form, that annoyed her greatly as she didn't look like a boy at all!.

"So today's the day you're leaving the safety of the Radiant Light to explore the Elemental nations and beyond Kit?" Kurama says to his Kit who nods as she puts on a Asari Commando uniform before sealing away all the supplies she would need including weapons and ammo.

"Yep today's the day father I'll of course will lock the Radiant Light down to keep noisy ninja out while we're gone and I'll keep an open link the the ship's V.I encase I need to get back A.S.A.P" Natsumi says as she pulls her now light purple hair up in a pony tail, the only side effect she noticed after Kurama had completed everything he did while using the Asari blood to save her was her hair and she means all of it turned from the Uzumaki red to a light purple.

"Is this everything?" Kurama asks as Natsumi finishes sealing everything into her scrools that she then put into a bag normally meant to carry supplies but Natsumi used to carry her supply scrolls.

"Yup that's everything" Natsumi says as she looks around her room for the last 10 years and smiled softly before heading towards the airlock that was the only way in or out of the ship after she had managed to close the cargo bay door that had been forced open in the crash years ago.

 _Natsumi Location: Land of Waves_

Natsumi walked through the mist covered forest annoyed that she had to rely on her Omni Tool to navigate through the forest before stopping when she herd the sound of fighting causing her to withdraw a Predator handgun before she quietly made her way towards the fight only to see a Konoha nin with spiky silver hair and what looked like a Sharingan eye implanted in his left eye trapped by a water prison jutsu by what appeared to be a mist nuke-nin while a pink hair girl was seemed to be ready to ether pee herself or faint maybe both stood shaking like a leaf behind a duck butt haired boy and a pasty white fake smiling boy both looked worst for wear causing Natsumi to sigh as she took aim and fired the loud crack of the gun going off caused the nuke-nin to jump causing the round to hit him to the collar bone a fatal injury as without proper medical treatment and surgery or a very skilled medical nin the bone splinters from the bullet breaking and shattering the bone would cause a slow painful bleed out if he was unlucky and a quick semi painless death if he was lucky a win/win for Natsumi as she made herself known by walkin towards the water where the Konoha Junín was recovering from the water prison jutsu when a masked nin appeared next to the nuke-nin and vanished in a swirl of mist with him.

"It's been awhile since I last seen a Konoha nin" Natsumi says as she walks out on the water not looking at all threatening before she raised her gun towards the Junín "And the last time I saw one I was 5 years old and the Konoha nin stabbed me with a poison knife and threw me into a cavern to die a slow and very painful death" her voice turning cold as she looks at the silver haired Junín.

"W…what's your name?" asked the silver haired Junín as he tried to by time by catching Natsumi in a Genjutsu causing her to smirk.

"Sorry but Genjutsu don't work on me and as for my name" Natsumi smirks saying "My name is Natsumi Uzumaki Heiress of the fallen Uzumaki Clan of Uzushio of the Land of Whirlpools and Daughter of Kushina Uzumaki" Natsumi's words causing shock to go through the Junín because in front of him was his sensei's long thought dead daughter the fact that said girl now had light purple hair instead of her old red hair made him think she dyed it it's current color the fact she knew at least part of her heritage was worrisome as she wasn't supposed to know that until she became a Junín of Konoha the fact all Uzumaki assists had been on lockdown since before the Kyuubi attack made it impossible for the civilian council or the elders to claim it for themselves.

"Natsumi thank Kami your alright" the silver haired Junín says before relaxing and adding "Once me and my team get done with this mission you'll be coming back to Konoha and I'm sure Hokage-sama can pull some strings so that you can become a Kunoichi with the next batch of graduates from the Academy" like she had agreed to return with them just by showing up only for a loud crack to sound as Natsumi shoots him in the foot causing him to comically hop around on one foot before he lost control of his chakra and fell into the lake.

"I'm never returning to that cesspool of a corrupt village that spat of my bastard of a birth fathers last wish to be seen as a hero by attacking me while at the same time praising him as their greatest Hokage for defeating the Kyuuni" Natsumi spits out at the now wounded Junín before she turned and left needing to calm down and find out what was going on as she doubted the drunk old man had any money or enemies for a nuke-nin to go after.

It turned out that the old man did have an enemy in the form of a fat pig named Gatou* who had been draining the land of waves dry of it's money, it had taken 4 days but Natsumi had managed to track Gatou down and kill him along with his hired thugs before she left the dead pig of a man in the ceneter of the land of waves only village along with the deeds and money Gatou had taken along with a signed note so that the Konoha nin couldn't claim it was them or another Konoha team that did the fat pig in.

"You know Konoha is going to be looking for you now right?" Kurama says to Natsumi who just humms to herself as she sails the yacht she had taken that had belonged to Gatou.

"So? It's not like they can do anything I'm not a Konoha Nin so they can't mark me as a nuke-nin and they wouldn't be stupid enough to state my being your Jinchuuriki as the reason for posting me in the bingo book as it's widely known only an Uzumaki can hold you safely and the last known Uzumaki was my mother Kushina" Natsumi says to Kurama though when she made port at the land of Lightning 2 weeks later she picked up the newest Bingo book along with the needed food and water for her trip on the Yacht as she cast off to continue her trip to the west she opened the bingo book up and nearly dropped it when she reached the Konoha section of the book.

 ***{Bingo Book}**

 **Name: Natsumi Uzumaki**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Nin Rank: None**

 **Village: Unknown/Formally Konoha**

 **Status: Jinchuuriki - Nuke-nin**

 **Threat Level: High A / Low S**

 **Bloodlines: Unknown**

 **Bounty: 50,000,000 {Alive}**

 **Notes: Uses strange weapons that causes loud sounds when used.**

 **Order: Capture with no less then a group of 10 Junín otherwise flee on sight**

 **{End Bingo Book}**

Apparently Konoha was that stupid having just broadcasted that there was a rouge Uzumaki open to anyone to capture them the fact she was female only made the deal better from villages like Kumo she was just lucky no one outside of her and Kurama knew about her new bloodline or just how long she'll actually live for but for now she had the western lands and their ruins to explore once she got there.

 **{Line Break}**

 ***Gatou: I have no idea if that's the proper spelling of his name and before you flame me by telling me to check Wiki please note that I currently got no internet at my home so I can't check Wiki or google while I'm writing.**

 ***I have no idea how the Bingo Book is laid out so please don't flame me for how I did it.**


	2. poll

in case no one bothered to look at my profile today is the last day to vote on the poll I got posted


End file.
